The Duck and The Swan
by ichinitan
Summary: The Story had ended. The Girl to a duck. The Prince and the Princess. The Knight retired. Or is it so? They all had wishes, regrets, hopes, all forgotten at the 'Happily Ever After'. But the Story can not end in such a depressing state! It must be revived! But at what cost? And who will pay the price?
1. The beginning

A duck was a duck, but with feet of a princess.

A raven was a raven, but with a heart of a girl.

A prince was a prince, but with eyes of stone.

A knight was a knight, but with a love that could destroy.

A story that was ruined was reunited. A love that was ripped was sown again.

A tragedy that had ended was brought back to life.

"Isn't this what you all had wanted?" A voice of metal cackled.

"Isn't this what you all had dreamed?" Gears were yanked to start.

"Let your wildest fantasies come to reality, your dreams brought to life.

But for all your wishes and wonders, a price is to be paid.

Remember little duck, remember…"


	2. The Duck

"One, Two, Three, One, Two Three, One Two Three!" Neko-Sensei cried, his eyes sharp on Ahiru's form. It was a warm day, rare weather for the month of october. All the Divisons in Gold Crown Academy were doing something halloween based, including the ballet division. Ever since Neko-Sensei saw some girls adoring the book of Dracula, he knew what the ballet divison, (and himself), would do for halloween.

"Argh!" Ahiru mumbled, her toes numb from countless pirouettes, her head dizzy from the spins. She was trying to focus away from the pain and onto the point of, 'Why the heck did she choose to be apart of this?' She turned her head slightly to see the sight of Lillie's adoring face and Pike's pitying one. Ahiru, now feeling herself losing consciousness, made a sour face at them, dreaming of doing 1,000 perfect pirouettes on there faces.

"Ms. Duck!" Neko-Sensei screeched. Ahiru, surprised at the alarming volume so suddenly, felt herself fall straight onto her butt. "Ow.." She grumbled, feeling her behind for bruises. When she turned back around, Cat-Sensei was a foot away, his claws sharp as his eyes. She gasped, fearing his next words.

"Because you seem to have alot of fun making such amusing faces, maybe you should move to the Drama Division. Or better yet," His eyes squinted, she gulped loudly. ", Make as many faces as you want, As my wife!"

She was horrified, she could even hear wedding bells in the backround. She stuttered, not knowing how to respond, when she felt two hands helping her up.

"Duck was just practicing for the ballet, you see!" Pike said, struggling with Ahiru's arms.

"Yeah, she was _trying_ to look terrified for when she see's the monster." Lillie mocked a scared look.

Neko-Sensei's skeptical eyes fell back on Ahiru's laying figure, "Is that true, Ms. Duck?"

She nodded, so fast she felt her head dizzying up again. Pike and Lillie nodded with her, there heads agreeing in unison.

Neko-Sensei made a small growl, then ran off to his private scratching post.

Pike collapsed next to Ahiru, sighing. "Seriously, Duck, what would you do without us?"

Lillie grabbed Ahiru's head and rubbed it, "She would be the same clumsy duckling, but married!" She sighed, but happily.

"Guys, what am I going to do?" Ahiru said, feeling herself panicking. "Why would Neko-Sensei pick me as Lucy?" She couldn't really act, nor could she dance. She couldn't even speak when Sensei was calling out the cast list and he said, -no, gritted- out her name.

"Maybe it's because you're so much closer to Fakir than anyone else is!" Lillie said. After Duck's name was called, her, Pike, and Lillie blanked out long enough not to hear Fakir's name being called right after for Dracula himself.

Pike snorted, "Or maybe he was just going through some eye thing." Lillie shoved Pike down, and sang out, "Don't listen to her, Duck! Follow your heart and I'm sure everything will be alright!" Pike pulled her head back up, her face red. "Lillie, that hurt!"

"So did your mean words!" She said, twirling back to her dorms. Pike, still a little red, sighed angrily and followed her. Duck looked down at her legs and sighed quietly. She barely ever really acknowledged how bad her dancing was. But suddenly, it was pretty clear she would ruin the show, and possibly Neko-Sensei's great reputation. She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head down, moaning low. She was going to make Fakir and Lillie and Pike and everyone hate her, she just knew it. She felt her eyes start to burn and she felt a light tap on her head. She brought her head up and squinted to the sudden light. Fakir was kneeled down, the book Dracula in his hand, and his face serious, with a pinch of concern.

"Fakir!" She said, feeling her body electrocute back to her normal self. "What are you doing here?" He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his thighs and brought himself up. "We're supposed to practice, remember?" He shook his head as he walked over to the piano and placed the book on the top. Ahiru stood up, and feeling herself get unbalanced, grabbed the pole next to her. "What were you doing with the book, Fakir?" She asked, trying to shake off her old negative thoughts. He turned around and leaned slighty on the piano, "I was trying to learn the story, idiot. Something you should probably be doing?" Ahiru felt herself getting agitated. She humphed, "I do know the story. Through dance, _idiot_." She tried mimicking him, but her insult came out squeakish. He chuckled and started stretching. She frowned and placed her hand on her necklace, feeling the cold stone through her body. She felt her thoughts start to wander again. Ever since last week, she's been touching it alot more often, as if afraid it was going to run away. Her biggest nightmares lately would revolve around her biggest fear - turning back into a duck. It makes no sense, how the story has ended, yet she's still herself. She turned slightly towards the window, watching over the small part of town she could see. She was afraid, and she thought she had stopped being.

"Ahiru?" Fakir said, his voice showing hints of concern. She turned back quickly, pulling her hand from her necklace. "Yes?" She said. She didn't want him knowing she was still afraid. He would think she was weak. He would leave her. Which was another one of her biggest fears, losing her most closest and trusted friend.

He held his hand out, "We should do the main scene. You have the most trouble with it." She nodded, walking towards him, and without hesitation, took his hand. They both took there beginning positions, him gazing at her, and her, looking away. The music started, the player forgotten, and they began.


	3. The Raven

Rue was drowning.

Her pale fingers slipping through silk, not liquid.

A voice. An echoing voice was calling her name.

Too clear for it to be underwater, to sweet to be onshore.

She screamed into silence, and in return, a low voice murmured.

"Wake up. It's time."

Rue was shaken awake. Her eyes snapped open, her eyes were wet and her throat was too dry. She turned to see Mytho, his honey eyes transfixing, holding down her arms, his leg over hers. She blinked furiously, "Mytho. What are you doing?" She croaked, then winced. Her voice sounded horrid to her own ears.

"What am I doing?" Mytho echoed, sliding his leg off but keeping his arms firm. "Rue, you were screaming in your sleep. You said you were drowning." Her eyes fixed on his face, seeing alarm and concern swirled in fear. He was sweating, his hair fussed up. She must have truly awoken him from his sleep. She closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, my prince." She whispered. He always liked that nickname the most, she used it in situations where she wanted to apologize a million words, but could create only a handful. Seconds later, she felt his lightweight arms lift off of her. She opened her eyes and watched him step back and out of the room.

She pushed herself on her elbows. "Mytho?" She heard herself echo off the walls of their home. A golden palace, too big for the both of them, but with enough furnishings, it took up most of the space, leaving slivers for them to reside in. He did not reply. 'Probably still tired.' She thought, not thinking much of it. She slipped off the bed, landing on unsteady feet. She went across the room to the bathroom to wash her face, then caught herself in the mirror.

Her hair was tangled beyond repair, it would take at least 30 minutes to straighten it. Her nightwear was twisted and crumpled all over. Her face and hands looked unbelievably pale, her porcelain skin matte in the moonlight. She ran a hand over her throat, feeling her heartbeat so thick and loud, it might as well have been moved there.

She heard a knock at the door, and her face met her maid's through the mirror. "I heard you had a bad dream, miss. Would you like me to run a bath for you?" She said, her voice pitched high as always. Rue's eyes shifted away to her own, watching herself for a second. "Yes, thank you." The maid bowed her head, then ran to get the cloths. She started to leave but then felt something soft under her foot. She lifted it slightly, and gasped. Her heartbeat thumping loudly, she picked it up and ran to flush it down the toilet. Her hands were shaking slightly and she turned away and closed the door,

Quiet As A Feather.


	4. The knight

Fakir's twists were, apparently, not quick enough with Ahiru's.

He frowned at Neko-Sensei's expression, wondering if he could even attempt what him and Duck were doing. "Settle down, Fakir." He could almost hear Mytho saying. He remember when they were younger, (Or at least, when fakir was.) and he would always get easily angry at things he couldn't control. Yelling at other kids, throwing things at adults, a childish rebellion. Mytho would always be called to quiet him down, pull him apart from a scuffle, or to silence his cries. "Settle down, Fakir." He'd always say, with a cool hand on his. It worked, even if Fakir didn't want it to. Thinking about it now, he wished he still had his cool hand to hold. Something to hold. Anything. He glanced at Ahiru, who was making a face at Neko-Sensei. When she caught him looking, she glanced down sheepishly. He smiled, his doubts and worries fading away. 'Of course.',he thought, he had something to hold. Even if she was loud, silly, and undoubtedly a klutz. She was still charming, sweet, and an amazing dancer. 'When she wants to be.' he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked, her voice a loud whisper. He waved it away with his hand and focused. Neko-sensei was showing them how to balance speed and grace. "Now you try." He gestured to Ahiru, a twitch with his whisker. She stepped forward, preparing to make a leap, then fell on stomach. "Ow." She muttered. Fakir turned away, stifling a laugh, whilst Neko-Sensei chided her for not listening well. Ahiru started to whine, claiming the ground was too slippery, while picking herself up. Though it was true, she wasn't an amazing dancer, she still had heart, and that was amazing enough. While he was turned, his eyes caught a figure out the window. He squinted, realizing they were reading the same book he was earlier, Dracula. As the wind picked up slightly, he saw the figure look to the side slightly, and realized it was a girl. He wondered why she was reading it, maybe she was an extra in one of the numbers? Watching her read, he then realized he had actually never seen her before, despite wearing their uniform. He glanced over to see if Ahiru was still busy, and then moved over to the window to get a better view. He watched her turn a page, then brush a strand of hair behind her ear. For some reason, he found himself transfixed, unable to look away.. She was beautiful, yes, but with a dangerous sort of beauty. Something too pretty to touch, or else you'd destroy it completely. That beauty reminded him of his mother, how the whole town used to compliment her whenever they walked out together. He knew it too, of course. How pretty she looked, yes, but also how beautiful her heart was even more. He felt his heart wince, staring at this girl. She was familiar, in a cloudy sense. Someone from a dream, maybe? 'Silly,' he thought, shaking his head slightly. All of a sudden, she looked up, almost absentmindedly. She made eye contact with him, and even from this distance, he could see an emerald green in her eyes, almost blinding. For some reason, he found himself looking away first, feeling his face burn up. Weirdly, it felt as if he did something he shouldn't have. Crossed some unspoken line.

"Fakir?" He turned to see Neko-sensei and Ahiru staring at him in wonder. "Are you.. Blushing?" She asked. He put his hand up to his face, then turned away from both of them. "Of course not." He said confidently. Ahiru giggled as Neko-Sensei asked him to demonstrate how to do a correct leap for the ending scene. As he walked over, he felt himself turn to where he was looking before, wondering if she was still there, those emerald eyes scanning those pages. But when he finally looked, she was gone, the only memory of her figure was the book placed where she sat, still open to the page she was on.


	5. The Prince

Mytho always had this unchanging feeling, despite the world telling him he was everything a prince would hope to be like, even more.

He had always felt helpless.

When Ahiru was in danger, when Fakir was in pain, even that night, when Rue was going through something terrible. He was helpless, unable to protect, or save any of them.

Now, watching his love sick and scared, he felt this color his body. Tangled in sheets once again, Rue was mumbling to herself, having another nightmare.

This had become a daily thing for them. Every other night, despite them falling asleep together peacefully, Rue would always scream herself awake, and Mytho would find himself in another room, beside some mirror. He always woke up first, his mind struggling to figure out where he had moved to that night. Then, before he could catch his breath, he would hear her screams, and scramble to find out where she is. Every night, every time, he would always find her, with shallow breaths and piercing screams. She'd call out names, sometimes. Never his. Once, Ahiru's, but it sounded so lonely, he might have heard her wrong.

This had started a month ago, after the year anniversary of their wedding. They were still bubbly with that new love, making sure always to be at least near each other, if not already hand in hand. It was a dream, until it wasn't.

One night, Mytho had to leave due to some meeting for all the kingsman. He had told Rue that it was fine if he missed it, but she had quickly waved it off, claiming she didn't want to distract him from his work. He smiled, grateful, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking his horse and riding off.

The meeting took almost all day, from noon to nightfall, so it was quite late when he got back. The first thing he did was ask the maids where Rue was, and they all mentioned how she was quite sad due to his depart, so she was in there room. He frowned, knowing he should have stayed, and quickly moved upstairs.

"Rue! Rue?" He called out, finally reaching there room. The sheets were untouched, the bathroom empty as well, and he was about to try the next room when something white caught his eye in the window. He started towards the balcony, seeing her figure shone on by the moonlight.

"Rue." He said lovingly. He saw her turn slightly, then back to facing the town. He walked over, putting his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry for leaving so long, princess." He said into her neck. After she didn't say anything, he picked his head and looked at her, and pulled back hastily. "You're not.."

The figure turned, finally, to face him. "What's wrong, my love?"

The figure looked and talked like Rue, but the eyes..

They looked as if someone had stole the light out of them, leaving them dim.

"Who are you?" Mytho asked, his hand on his hilt of his sword, his voice hard.

The figure smiled, tilting its head as if it was talking to a child.

"You fear me, no?" It asked, it's teeth no longer looking like anything human, turning to something sharp and brown.

Mytho quickly pulled out his sword, aiming it at the figure. "I said, who are you! Answer me or lose your head, demon. Where is Rue?" He yelled.

The figure, unafraid, moved closer to him, "The prince is so knightly, yes he is. But where is that prince's knight? Off to fight for himself?" It asked, it's voice a mixture of honey and poison.

Mytho's eyes widened. "What have you done to him?" He whispered, realizing this was much more than witchery.

The figure stopped, right where the tip of the sword met it's neck. "A message from dear Drosselmeyer.

You're nightfall will be the death of all who come near you, prince."

He felt his mouth open at the mention of the writer's name. He thought he was done with toying with their lives, and yet, he still met them with fear as him and Rue were at their happiest.

Suddenly, he shoved the sword forward, intending to pierce the demon, but meeting his sword with only air. It dropped with a sharp clang onto the stone, his body on pins and needles.

"Mytho?"

He turned around, picking up his sword again, aiming it towards the speaker, and suddenly froze.

There was Rue, terror in her face, watching him.

"Love? What.. what are you doing?"

Suddenly, he dropped his sword, and ran into her arms.

"Something evil, my love. Something evil has returned."


End file.
